


Pretty in Pink (3 AM)

by jdooly



Series: Emologue [1]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdooly/pseuds/jdooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a slow night, but Jinhwan still has worry about that silly boy Mino. (And probably about Donghyuk and Jinwoo, but he’ll carefully consider that another time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink (3 AM)

**Author's Note:**

> Could potentially be part of a series. I just kind of wrote it as a one-shot for now. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!

Jinhwan preps himself at the vanity mirror that’s strewn with glitter and the sticky residue of fruity perfume. His eyes are defined by the thick eyeliner drawn across his eyelids and his lower lash line. His lashes are pulled erect by the slightly clumped mascara. (“No clumps” his ass, he’ll be damned if he buys this brand again.) His cheeks are highlighted with a dusting of pretty pink blush and a touch of bronzer. He uncaps the lip gloss with trembling fingers and sweeps a bit across his mouth. It’s sparkly and sticky and a very soft pink. It feels gross, but he likes it, sort of.

  
He stands steady in his jimmy choo’s. It’s almost show time. He has just enough time to adjust the corset over his flat chest and check to make sure the bows of his garters are facing forward, ready and at attention. He snaps the waistband of his panties into place and situates the bow headband on top of his head. He’s ready, as usual.

  
He exits out of the cluttered dressing room and heads past the bar where Bobby and Hanbin are loitering, or in Hanbin’s case, actually doing his job and tending to the bar. Bobby takes a glance of Jinhwan’s ass as he passes by. It’s not subtle either, Jinhwan just smirks of his shoulder and winks. He’s on a mission now, he hasn’t exactly got the time to play with the couple for now.

  
Jinhwan heads down the barely lit hallway, littered with doors. He can just make out the sparkling white of Donghyuk’s babydoll, it’s ripped and tattered. Donghyuk will be sad about that when he’s in his right mind, he loved that babydoll. (It’d been a rather expensive gift from Seungyoon, who just adored the ~~sinful~~ angel in white.) Meaning Jinwoo was feeling particularly rough tonight. (There’d be bruises but there wouldn’t be anything particularly harmful, just a soreness. Which isn’t much of a problem, Donghyuk loves the bruises.)

  
Jinhwan sighs, he’ll clean that up later. For now, Mino’s waiting. He stops at the last door to the left. It’s cracked. He pushes the door open and enters, locking it behind him. His eyes adjust to the dim lighting, seated in the corner of the room, Mino is watching.

  
Jinhwan remembers the first time Mino came here, to Axis. He’d had that same intense aura, but behind closed doors, he was nervous and rambling. A complete 180 to the personality you had been expecting. He’d handled Jinhwan with care, asked for permission before he touched Jinhwan. At the time it had made Jinhwan laugh, he’s just a whore. But now; now he knows how much he means to Mino. He might still be a whore, but he’s more or less exclusively Mino’s whore. (It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?)

  
In the time it took for Jinhwan to recall the memory and experience it, Mino has crossed the room and is pressing Jinhwan softly against the door. He gasps and takes a glance up at Mino. His eyes are dark and glistening. He’s drunk, again.

Jinhwan shivers with a soft hiss as Mino’s thumb rubs circles into his hip. It should be kind of disconcerting, the way Mino is just staring at him. Yet, it’s nothing but familiar and comfortable. His left hand is suddenly cupping Jinhwan’s face, his thumb smearing the lip gloss. He gives a lopsided grin, its’ weird the things Mino finds amusing when he’s drunk. Jinhwan’s starting to think it’s one of the those nights where Mino is completely out of it and he’ll probably get off with a blowjob and conk out in a bed that isn’t back at his fancy apartment. (Jinhwan’s been there once or twice, they all have. When Mino has a party, he really has a party.)

  
Jinhwan takes control of the situation, guiding Mino backwards until he’s sitting (more like sprawled) backwards across the couch. It’ll have to do for now. He’s in between Mino’s legs and unfastening his pants before you could say “jump”. (He won’t lie, he’s a bit of a slut when it comes to blowjobs, and it’s his favorite.)

  
He’s glad today is also one of those days that Mino decided going commando in his leather pants was definitely a must, it means less work for Jinhwan. Even though Jinhwan’s seen Mino’s cock enough times to not be impressed, he still likes to take it in for a second. Mino is thick but he still has length, but Jinhwan loves the fat little thing. How his jaw aches if he spends a particularly long time just suckling at the head when they’re both in the mood to slow down.

Jinhwan wiggles Mino’s pants to his thighs and leans over his lap, his deft fingers wrapped loosely around the base. He noses at Mino’s abs and inhales the faint cologne still clinging to his skin as well as his natural musk. (If Jinhwan’s 100% honest, Mino smells better than Bobby, and Bobby smells positively sinful. ~~But that’s beside the point~~.)

  
Mino wiggles his hips, Jinhwan knows that means to get on with it. He wraps his lips around the head, swiping his tongue across the slit. Mino tenses briefly, before relaxing above Jinhwan again. Jinhwan opens his mouth and minds his teeth, sliding more of his shaft into his mouth. He fists his hand around the part that just won’t fit into his mouth and bobs his head steadily. Mino fingers worm their way into Jinhwan’s hair and his headband tumbles to the floor, oh well.

  
He doesn’t lose momentum even with the dull distracting thud. (Besides if there was anything truly distracting its Donghyuk’s moans from down the hall, he’s always loud and responsive with Jinwoo.)

  
In another minute, Mino is bucking his hips, fucking into Jinhwan’s throat, he nearly chokes and bites his dick off. As much of a pro as Jinhwan is at this, he still hasn’t managed to deep throat Mino’s fat cock. Mino only earns himself a well-placed slap on his thigh, before Jinhwan uses his free hand to pin Mino to the couch. He’s also pretty sure that there lip gloss and spit all over his face right now. Mino will pay for that later.

  
Mino is nearly silent when he cums, back arching against the leather backing of the couch, a low grunt leaking from behind clenched teeth. His hips shift a little, bucking only slightly into Jinhwan’s mouth. His nose twitches faintly, it kind of reminds Jinhwan of a bunny rabbit. His fingers reflexively tighten in Jinhwan’s hair. Jinhwan doesn’t mind, in fact he kind of likes the way his scalp throbs when his grip slackens. ( ~~And when did Jinhwan notice all this about Mino's orgasms?~~ )

Mino in a post-orgasm haze is a very cuddly Mino. A drunk Mino in a post-orgasm haze is an even cuddlier Mino.

  
He’s grabbing at Jinhwan’s shoulders and forcing him up before his pants are even pulled up, his cock put away, and Jinhwan’s face clear of cum, gloss and spit. He pulls him into his lap and against his chest. Jinhwan just sighs, he’s got no other choice now. He’ll have to clean up later. He snatches a tissue from the box on the side table and wipes his face the best he can, he hopes the paper isn’t sticking to his cheek.

  
His throat is a little sore, but it’s not like he hasn’t dealt with worse. He forgets about the less important things until later on in the morning. He’s pretty sure the clock said 3 AM, and he definitely needs his sleep. Mino will just pay him extra anyway and then leave with a soft press of his lips and whisper of a promise to come back. Jinhwan will just watch him, wishing that whatever it was they had, could be kept with just promises. But he’ll worry about that at 10 AM.


End file.
